Take the Long Way Home
by RainbowPaintedCorpse
Summary: A random occurrence brings these two together, Plain and Pain.  Their bonding will bring Destruction and Disaster.  Gaara/Sakura


Alright, so I am posting this here for now to see what people think. I am going to be switching to a new account and I will try to continue a story... I am really, really bad at that, I know. I'm going to try though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own that shit.

_Take the Long Way Home – Supertramp_

The girl gripped her steering wheel, a smile spreading across her face. The sound of a piano filled her car. Quickly she reached over turning the volume up as loud as it would go without making her ears bleed, and the harmonica started to go. Her fingers hammered against the wheel, pretending to play piano.

"So you think you're a Romeo playing a part in a picture-show. Take the long way home. Take the long way home." She sang out, "Cos you're the joke of the neighborhood. Why should you care if you're feeling good? Take the long way home. Take the long way home." Speeding through the city in her 1995 Chevy Lumina, Sakura Haruno sang out to her favourite band. Nothing to really get excited over, Supertramp that is. Then again, neither was Sakura.

Her old car was stable, convenient, but it wasn't the nicest vehicle. Her apartment was cute, it was a small two bedroom she shared with her brother. The window faced downtown, which may not always be the most beautiful site, but it was better than most apartments they'd looked at. She was never one to wear anything overzealous, nothing to exciting, very Plain Jane. Her current jeans and keds, with a nice printed shirt. Her naturally pink hair was pulled into a messy bun on the back of her head. She was definitely pretty, but nothing to look twice at. Thus was her life, it was Sakura; plain, boring and predictable life.

She took the turn off onto Autumn Dr. and quickly turned into her parking spot at the office building to which her Mother and Father, as well as her brother, all worked; Design and Conquer, one of the biggest fashion magazines in the world. She walked in and flashed a smile to the guard at the front desk.

"Hello, Hiro. How's it going this morning?" she slowed her pace, but did not stop.

The man shrugged, "Not terrible, your mother's going apeshit, however. I think it's something with a major misprint. You may want to go see her."

Sakura sighed, "All I wanted were keys…" she pressed the button to go up on the elevator, and waited for the doors to open and the passengers to leave. "Well, wish me luck. Let me keep my sanity, and my legs."

Hiro laughed as she stepped into the elevator and walked off.

* * *

Hiro nodded to the redhead as he passed by, "Gaara. Everything alright." Gaara was scowling, more so than Gaara usually scowled.

His red hair was in clumps from the fists that had just been pulling at them, "That woman wouldn't know a fucking Q button from an F12 if it came and bit her in the fucking face and said OH, by the way, this is my normal function."

Hiro chuckled, Gaara didn't get the joke. Hiro was probably one of the few people Gaara spoke to at the office. Partially because Hiro had always spoken to Gaara, and one day Gaara just gave up and started replying back. The older man was nice enough, rarely spoke about his own problems, most likely because his life consisted sitting at a desk and making sure no weirdos got into the building. However, the man laughed at almost everything Gaara said, which he did not understand at all. Gaara was not a joker, nor did he find anything he say funny. It was odd when someone laughed at him.

Hiro waved a hand, "You just gotta remember, Gaara. As much as everybody here uses 'em, none of the people that work here can understand a computer like you can. That's why we keep you." Hiro smirked his usual mocking smirk.

Gaara just rolled his eyes, "Well, that is obvious. Why else would I be employed here?" he shook his head and continued walking towards the staircase to the basement, aka his office. "As usual, Hiro, I enjoyed out conversation. However, you are simply too odd for me to deal with at the current time. I will see you in passing later."

This time Hiro rolled his eyes, "Poor kid. He's a handsome one, too."

* * *

"Sakura! Did you see this?" Sakura was walking down the aisle of cubicles when she saw her mother waving the magazine in the air like a mad woman.

Sakura held out the mug of "coffee" to her mother and they swapped. She looked over the cover. There was nothing. Tsunade waved her hand in front of it while she continued her gulping of the coffee laced with sake.

"Read the 10 Purses and Clutches of Fall!"

Sakura flipped through and started reading. The entire thing was an e-mail, written to another employee about a very exciting night at Chateau Night Club. Sakura hid her smirk from her mother, she knew the employees grammer no problem.

"How many did we print?" she continued reading.

Tsunade threw the empty cup at a wall, "So far, 7 956! We're lucky we caught it early!" people were rushing to clean the mess of the broken mug, others were diligently pretending to work.

The pinkette looked over the magazine again, "We have the real article, correct?" her mother nodded, "Alright, then we'll re-print. We'll give the magazine to that local recycling program, they can use them to make handbags or something. They pay by the pound for the paper, we'll offer them an ad spot, that way we can make up for lost profit. How does that sound?"

Tsunade threw her arms around Sakura, "That's why you're my baby, that's how that sounds." Sakura hugged her back, "I know, it's my job."

* * *

_BING!_

"Hello." Gaara said monotonously into his headset.

"Hey, uhm, Gaara… I can't access my e-mails. What's going on, like, is the internet down?"

Gaara brought his hands to his face and began massaging his lobes. "Alright, Ino, here's what I want you to do. Look in the bottom right hand corner of the computer screen."

There was a long pause, "Uhm, Gaara, the computer screen is blank. I guess I should have said that first, right?"

Gaara put his mic on mute before growling loudly into the said muted mic. He unmated it again after he felt better, "Ino, is the computer even on?" Pause, "Ino?" the line went dead.

Gaara stood up, "And tomorrow, if I don't kill myself, I had better get a fucking raise."

Sakura stood, arms crossed, in a very familiar cubicle. "Well?"

The blonde before her smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry?"

"Really? Really, Ino?" Sakura leaned against the wall. "You do realize, my mother almost had an aneurism, right?"

Ino started to pout, "I'm sorry, you know I'm no good with these computer things. I can Facebook, I can twitter, I can e-mail. But that whole program is just… oh my god, I can't stand it!"

Sakura cocked a brow at her, "So, what you're saying is you want to be fired?" the blonde's eyes went wide, and Sakura laughed, "I'm not going to get you fired, she doesn't know who it was or anything. Also, I am not telling her. You owe me big time."

Ino jumped up and hugged her, "LIKE OH MY GOD, you're the bestest friend I could ask for!"

Sakura just patted her back, "Alright, get back to work. This is supposed to be my day off and I have to head out." They said their good-byes and Sakura turned to leave. Her phone rang. "Sakura Haruno speaking."

"Sakura, it's me. Where the hell are you? We have to go."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had to grab keys from my mother at work. I'll be there in ten minutes, I promise."

"Fine, just hurry up."

Sakura bit her lip, "I will, see you soon." She fought back a girly smile as the call ended.

Amidst the haze from her phone call, and the speed she began to pick up, Sakura barely noticed the thing she ran into. Until she was on the ground, in a very unexpected position.

* * *

Ten years ago, Gaara Sakabu moved to Konoha to get away. He was the son of a very wealthy banker, but for personal reasons, he chose to leave. He lived alone in a one bedroom downtown, not the best area, but rent was cheap and this job didn't pay exactly well. Solitude was his friend, people were his enemy. Hating everyone around you made living and working alone in the dark seclusion easy and preferable. It was the partial interaction with others that he hated so much about this job. With his mind, it would be a waste to get any other type of job, though. IT work was the best he could from his college education.

Demand and Conquer was the first place to offer him a job. Partially because his sister was one of their best models, and his brother was their head photographer. That is, until Kankuro went back to Suna to work for the bank while their father was hospitalized. Neither of them really spoke to him, in fact, no one really spoke to him unless they needed a computer or program fixed. He simply sat in the basement of the building messing around on his own computers until some moron who has no clue what a computer is needed help with accessing e-mails on a powered off computer.

He was checking his e-mails on his company blackberry, looking for any new program updates or installations he needed to upgrade after his little job with the All Stupid Ino. That is until he was knocked completely off his feet.

* * *

Sakura felt dizzy, she tried to remember what happened. The sudden groaning from beside her made her remember. She felt a body below her, it was obviously man. As she began to push herself up she noticed she didn't recognize the man at all. His red hair was a mess on top of his pale, pain stricken face. Another groan erupted from him as he began to come through again.

That's when the most odd of things happened, the beginning of everything, right there. As he moved his leg, bending it slightly at the knee, he caused the body straddling his thighs to slide downward and rub against a certain area. Both persons felt a shocking jolt of heat and energy as their lower regions rubbed accidently in the most seductively slow way. Both eyes flew open, meeting the other, faced got paler, as skin burned.

Sakura, who had never been the type to seductively to anything, making this situation much more awkward. Gaara , who had never been touched before in his life by another human being in any way remotely neutral, making this sensation so much stronger. And both, caught completely off guard, making this all the much more curious.

Gaara brought his hands up and began pushing himself into a seated position, Sakura still frozen on his lap. He shifted, causing his hips to grind against hers again. He froze and groaned again, this time though, it was deeper, heavier. Sakura felt her stomach tighten, her heart race. This needed to end, someone needed to move away from the other.

"SAKURA!" Sakura jumped off of Gaara to see her mother, and several other people standing around them. Sakura turned beet red, looking back, Gaara was gone. He was quickly walking, shoulders hunched.

As stated before, this was only the beginning to something much bigger than either of them, and definitely bigger than a sudden dry-hump at the office.

A/N: It's not going to be a happy dappy lovey dovey story, just a warning. Please comment.


End file.
